


More Perilous Than The Head

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale enjoys Crowley's half-human half-snake form. Crowley enjoys Aziraphale's enjoyment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 83
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	More Perilous Than The Head

Of all the many, many, many ways they'd pictured fucking Aziraphale over the centuries, this had never made the list. In some ways that made it better: there was no fantasy to live up to, no well-worn script that would need to be tossed out in favor of reality.  
  
And what a reality it was. Aziraphale was gloriously naked, sweaty and flushed. His face was pressed against their vent, tongue very busy with the sensitive flesh there. Lower down he was busier still, rutting against the coil of their tail.  
  
They'd never imagined this. They'd especially never imagined the sound of Aziraphale's cunt sliding against their scales.  
  
They clutched at his head, claws entangled with his curls to keep his face against their vent where it belonged as they shifted their tail around. They needn't have bothered. Aziraphale went for oral sex like he went for sushi or tapas. He moaned wantonly as they dragged the tip of their tail between the cleft of his ass cheek. After a bit of wriggling, they got it at just the right angle to slip inside the angel as he rutted forwards, and Aziraphale nearly keened with pleasure.  
  
"Thought you might like that," they told him. They pulled lightly on his hair and Aziraphale moaned and arched his back prettily, making just enough eye contact for Crowley to know that the way his eyes fluttered and the perfect 'o' his lips made were at least in part a show for their benefit. Aziraphale hummed, and then he dived back in, licking and sucking at their vent with aplomb, fucking himself on and against their tail.  
  
"Will you-" The words were muffled, so they took Aziraphale by the hair and forced his head up once more. "Will you give them to me?"  
  
"Give what?"  
  
Aziraphale flushed an even darker shade of pink. "Your- your cocks."  
  
Crowley pretended to think about that. The truth was, their cocks were only held back by a miracle, and even with that intervention they were beginning to ache unbearably.  
  
"I will," they said. "When you've earned it." They flicked the tip of their tail, just a little bit, and Aziraphale shrieked, hips twitching involuntarily. "Two orgasms for two cocks sounds about right to me."  
  
"Yours or mine?" Aziraphale asked breathlessly.  
  
They'd meant Aziraphale's, but they saw no reason to tell him that. "I'll let you know when we get there," they said, and pressed Aziraphale's head down once more.  
  
Aziraphale whined, but began to eat them out once more, chasing his own pleasure on Crowley's tail all the while.


End file.
